Kingdom Hearts: The Key of Power
by Marcello-2006
Summary: There are five keys to the worlds that lie across the great expanse of the universe, each with their own abilities and powers. They are the keys of Darkness, Light, Destiny, Dawn... and Power.
1. Prologue: The Mysteries of Rolin

**Prologue: The Mysteries of Rolin**

It took me several minutes to finish the big sheet of paper to sign him up for ''The Struggle'', a game with red and blue marbles, and blue plastic swords. There were many pages of information needed, and many bits of the information that were asked for made no difference in the games. I walked over the huge platform set up for The Struggle Tournament that was going to go on tomorrow, in the courtyard in front of the Memory Skyscraper Hotel. I went to the skinny man wearing a suit, with a large brown moustache. I handed him the paper and went to see who else was going to be in the tournament. There was Tyler, Anthony, Logan, Jacob, and the former winner of The Struggle Tournament, some kid named Eald'Narche.

Many people were expecting this to be a great fight, with many great swordsmen (at least with plastic blades) joining the Struggle. There are many tens of thousands of people living in the city of Rolin, and theres an invention being developed known as an ''automobile'' to make things easier. Its supposed to run on batteries and move very quickly. Many people told me 'Good luck tomorrow, Marcello. Hope you win.' as a sign of reassurance. Still, I couldn't get it off my mind, and I knew that as soon as I get back home, I'd have to train. I looked at my watch- it was 7:15 pm, and I had to get home for dinner and training. I walked for half an hour through the twisting alleyways and streets of Rolin. When I got home, I found that a plate of rice, beans, and chicken was almost finished.

I thanked my mom for the food, and waited for 3 minutes while it was finished. I ate quickly, impatiently, so I could get to my room and train against my punching bag. In 10 minutes, I was done and ran to my room. It was still almost 8:00, so I had four hours. Of course I wouldn't use those 4 hours for training, only one and a half. I knocked the bag back and forth, dodging its returning blows. By the time I was done, I was sweating all over, and I took a shower. It was 10:00 by the time I finished my shower, and I went to play some games. Then, I heard my doorbell ring, and I went to answer the door. It was Anthony, along with Jacob.

'Hey Marcello, want to come out and do what we were planning to do last week?' Jacob asked.

'What was that?' I wondered, having no clue of what we planned to do last week.

'We were going to go check out mysterious spots where people say they've seen strange things recently. There are three- one about strange black creatures showing up behind your house in the big circle park at the fountain, another about sounds of laughing and screaming under the abandoned house across from Memory Scyscraper, and a last one about a locked door in the basement of the Memory Skyscraper which nobody has managed to open, even scratch, with machine guns and chainsaws.' Anthony said, a tone of excitement in his voice.

'Oh, those mysteries! Sure, I just need to go get my jacket first, since its cold.' I said, finally remembering the mysteries we planned to investigate last week, before all 3 of us discovered we were having plans.

I went back to my room quickly, and my mom asked where I was going. I told her what it was as I was putting on my jacket, and quickly jogged outside the door. I followed the map I got from my room to the first mystery, the closest one, behind my house. I entered the huge park, spanning a half-mile, which featured loads of trees. It was originally a house area, but was destroyed in a fire, only to be made into a park. It had many routes through the park, and there were barely any people around as we walked through the path. At the center of the park was a gorgeous fountain. It was in the shape of a fireman, in honor of those who saved the lives of people during the fire. It spat out water into its bowl surrounding it, through one of those hoses firemen carry around.

'So, you say there have been black inky creatures showing up around here?' I asked, looking around.

'That's what I heard.' Anthony said, scratching his head.

I dipped my head in the water, and suddenly felt my head dip farther inside against my will. Instantly, I saw 2 glowing yellow lights deep in the water. I tried to get out, but something was stopping me. I couldn't move my arms, I just couldn't get out. At last, after a few moments, the eyes got closer, and I saw an oval head, totally black, looking at me from in the water. It had no mouth, only 2 lid-less glowing yellow eyes, and 2 zig-zagging tentacles on its bald head. Then, I felt the force on me end, and I threw myself out of the water, gasping for air. I fell down on the floor, and Jacob and Anthony were confused.

They pulled me up quickly, as I coughed and enjoyed the blessing of oxygen once again.

'Marcello, what happened? We were trying to talk to you, but your head was in the water. You stayed there for almost half a minute, and we thought you were going to drown soon. Turns out you did.' Anthony said, and shrugged.

'I saw it, I saw something.' I said, coughing. 'I saw a creature, with yellow eyes and a black oval head, no mouth.' I said. Then I remembered something. 'Hey, did any of you two hold me in there?' I asked.

'No, we wouldn't do that. Anyway, you say you saw something in there?' Jacob asked. He knew I would say yes, so he walked over to the fountain, and dipped his head in. After a few seconds, he removed his face from the water. 'I saw nothing. Nothing yellow glowing or anything.'

'Strange. Anyway, we'll just say the mystery is busted, since Marcello thinks something was holding him in the water. It proves his insanity.' Anthony said, chuckling.

I wondered, throughout the half-hour we walked out of the park and to the memory skyscraper, what had happened. I decided to try keeping it out of my mind and focused on what was happening now. Once we reached it, we asked the secretary in the lobby if we could be led to the basement, and see about the mystery. He warned me not to touch anything, and let us in there. It was dark, and was basically a large room with many cabinets. At the end, stood a large, tall white door. It had 2 handles, like old french house doors, only fancier, and golden. In the middle of them was a keyhole, like those on typical door handles, except as large as a basketball basket. A line ran vertically across the door, intersecting at the keyhole.

I walked up to it, in awe at the beauty and size of this door, as was Anthony and Jacob. Anthony pushed the handles back, but nothing happened. We stuck our hands a foot into the depths of the heyhole but found nothing. Jacob looked around and saw a small hammer at the corner of the basement. He ran to there and picked it up, dragging the huge thing to the door and then swinging it into the door. Even with all his strength, the hammer just bounced off the door, leaving nothing but a scratch.

'So, the rumors of the door existing are true then.' Jacob said, barely talking to himself. He looked towards us, and put the hammer down. 'Lets get going, this mystery cannot be solved, the door won't open.' Jacob said, and walked towards the stair leading to the corridor, which in turn, leads to the lobby.

Anthony followed, and I pondered what this was all about for a second. I took a few seconds to think about it, and when I looked up, the two were already up on the stair and had left the basement. I saw a loud click behind me, and turned around. It came from the door, and I walked to it, pulling the handles. The door easily opened, and after pulling it a few inches, I saw a bright white light emit from within. I opened it fully, and the light encompassed the whole room. Then, I felt a strong wind from within the room, incredibly strong. It pushed me onto the ground, and small things in the basement flew towards the far end of the room.

I quickly grabbed the side of a sofa, and then saw a small purple and yellow thing fly out of the door towards me. As far as little kids' drawings and the drawings of some religious people showed, this was a heart. I couldn't believe it, and I was too deep in thought to see it fly towards me. By the time I looked up, it was gone. Then, like a flood, hundreds of other hearts started to pour out of the door, until the whole room was filled with hearts, and then the wind stopped. I dropped to the ground and started moving through what felt like a pool of hearts. They felt like smoke, and once I touched a heart, it disappeared. Once I reached the door, I quickly shut it. I looked back, and saw every one of the hundreds of hearts in the room soar towards me.

I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't feel anything happen as the hearts flew towards me. All I saw was them disappear after they touched me, and it took about a minute for all the hearts to drain onto me. Afterwards, I suddenly felt energetic, like I've never felt before. I jumped up, and felt myself be propelled by perhaps over a foot more than usual, easily touching the ceiling. I felt my legs, as well as all the other limbs of my body be augmented, and felt like I could lift the whole Struggle Tournament Arena. Then, I remembered- where are Jacob and Anthony? I quickly began running as fast as I can, probably twice as much as normal, towards the stair.

Then, I heard footsteps, and both Anthony and Jacob were walking down the stairs. They looked around, and saw me. They frowned, and sighed, motioning for me to get to the stairs. I walked a few feet to the stair, and walked up to the white corridor.

'Marcello, what were you doing? I got all the way to the arena and waited for you and Anthony. He arrived, and said he thought you were coming. We waited, and then gave up. You were gone for like, five minutes. What were you doing' Jacob asked, leaning on the wall.

In the morning, I woke up, feeling less tired than last night, and got on my clothes. I ate breakfast and walked outside to meet Jacob and Anthony at the Struggle Tournament Arena. There, we met and started walking towards the abandoned building just a hundred yards away. Nobody is old enough now to know anything about the building. People have heard that it was once home to a murderer who was stopped in his own home by the great great grandfather of Eard'Narche.


	2. Chapter 1: The Darkness Strikes

**Chapter 1: The Darkness Strikes**

In the morning, I woke up, feeling less tired than last night, and got on my clothes. I ate breakfast and walked outside to meet Jacob and Anthony at the Struggle Tournament Arena. There, we met and started walking towards the abandoned building just a hundred yards away. Strangely, despite being one and a half hours before the start of the Tournament, people still came early and had all their food and drinks ready. We were wondering what was going on, but still, we moved through the crowd. Our assumptions were that people were prepared for the event and came early. It was peculiar that there were more adults than kids around, which is usually reversed.

Back to the subject, nobody is old enough now to know anything about the building. People have heard that it was once home to a murderer who was stopped in his own home by the great great great grandfather of Eard'Narche. Nobody knows anything besides that, except Narche's own family members and himself. None of them speak about it, and Eard doesn't speak much about _anything_. He is very anti-social, and it appears as if he is always hiding something very important, fearing that too much talking could reveal it. As we were walking towards the building, the tall skinny man coordinating the event stopped us.

'Hey, aren't you three in the Struggle Tournament?' the man asked.

'Yes, we are. What of it?' I said.

'Its 15 minutes until the Tournament begins, I suggest you stay very close by.' The man said.

'I thought it was 1 hour and 15 minutes!' Jacob said, startled.

'Everyone does, because most of you kids that are attending the tournament except Eard seem to have forgotten that its Daylight Savings time.' The man said, laughing. 'Why else do you think all these adults are gathered around with their food and drinks? Because most of the kids forgot, still there are some around.' The man continued laughing, and we frowned.

Quickly, we decided to check the final mystery when the Tournament was done, and went to get our toy swords in the locked cabinet, along with our costumes, which held 100 marbles each. We checked the match up chart, and it turns out that I would fight Tyler first, and Anthony would fight Eald'Narche, while Jacob fights Logan, and Amed fights Austin. If I win, I'll go on to fight either Jacob or Logan, and if I win that fight, I will fight the remaining guy, while the other guys I don't duel fight each other. I suited up, and it turns out I was blue, with Logan red.

The Tournament was held up by 10 minutes while the people who forgot about daylight savings time were found and brought to the arena. At the first fight, I stood ready for fighting with my plastic blue sword. The 10 pouches, each filled with 10 blue orbs, laid on the small, slippery holes in my jacket costume. The bell rang, and Logan charged first. I found that the strange energy given to me yesterday still remained. I easily dodged it and smacked him across the arm with the sword. A pouch flew out of a hole, and I rushed to grab it. I placed it in one of my 10 empty costume holes and charged.

My sword fell short of my target by one foot, and I quickly backed away to avoid his slash. I countered by charging into him and smacking him with my sword. Two more pouches flew out, and I grabbed one, Tyler managing to take the other. I smacked his hand with it, and took the pouch, as well as another that fell. So far, I have 14, out of the 20 I need. He tried to make a powerful slash to my neck to knock me down for enough time for him to take all my pouches, except I ducked, and did a powerful uppercut. He fell back, all his pouches but one flying out of the holes in his jacket. I took them, and as he laid down, I smacked the last pouch from him, and the bell rang again- this time as my victory.

I still had blue orbs in the next fight, 8 minutes after my previous one. Anthony was unable to defeat Narche, and Jacob beat Logan by a few seconds (it was a timed victory). Amed easily defeated the slow, though powerful Austin. Next, I was up against Jacob. He was quite easy to fool, and I heard the bell ring, focusing on my target. I charged first, though not too fast, and he dodged my hit. He tried a counter, but I blocked it, and slammed his blade onto one of his own costume holes, knocking off one of his pouches. I grabbed it, and rolled to avoid his attack. I did a difficult corkscrew maneuver, throwing us both off the ground and knocking 2 pouches off both of us. I grabbed all of them and spun, getting up quickly. He got up, breathing for air, and ran towards me with his sword held high.

Believing this was easy, I tried to strike across his chest, only to be met by a flurry of hits. Miraculously, none of them knocked pouches off me, and I ducked his move, which would be his last. I quickly did an uppercut, and despite the 4 flying pouches, I continued to hit him repeatedly, until all his last pouches were on the ground. While he lay on the floor, tired, I casually walked over and picked up the pouches. The bell rang again, once again signifying my victory, and I went to spectate the other fight, which came next. Eald easily, very easily, defeated Amed. He was like a ninja, really. I wondered if even my newfound energy could help me in this next fight.

Once I got up, I looked at Eald closely. He held his blade across his chest with his right arm, his left arm poised at his hip. The bell rang, and I barely could react, before he struck. He sped towards me as fast as I did, and whacked me across the chest with the blade, knocking 3 of my pouches to the ground. I picked one of them up, and rolled, trying to hit him. He blocked me immeasurable times, before countering my move with a strike to the foot, knocking down 2 of my pouches as I fell. Once again, I rolled up and looked at him closely, before leaping up to my feet. He ran at me, and then I focused my strength on my feet, propelling me up.

I jumped higher than even last time, in the basement of the Memory Skyscraper, and felt like I flew. I kept my focus, and struck Narche across the shoulders, knocking him to the ground with 5 of his orbs as well. Now, we had 10 orbs each, and he was on the ground. He got to his feet, chuckling, and made a long vertical leap. He closed distance between us in a second, his sword aimed at my chest, and I rolled to the side, slamming into him with all my strength. All his pouches were on the ground, and I picked them up as fast as I could. One of them was left, in his left hand, and he held his sword with his right. I ran towards him, as did he, and we fought for the last pouch, which he had placed in a costume hole on his arm.

He attacked upwards, and then left, then diagonally, then down, and I blocked every attack, until there was a lock. Our swords locked, and we focused our matching strengths into a last strike. I won, and his sword flew out of his hands onto the edge of the arena. Chuckling, I struck him across the arm, knocking him to the ground, and grabbed the pouch. Everyone cheered, and Eard smiled. I then felt cold, very cold, cold unlike any other. It was painful, but not as in freezing cold, just… cold. I looked behind, to the East, and saw a huge storm system; a black and dark purple-colored cloud sending lightning strikes towards the ground at a phenomenal speed. It was moving over 1000 miles per hour across the city. The wind was powerful enough to knock me down, and many others. The storm blocked out the sun completely, and the city looked like it did last night.

Instantly, a huge portal appeared over the park. It was black, circular in shape, and black lightning strikes were blasting out of it from an unknown source. It was a hundred feet or so, in diameter. Suddenly, like ants, man-sized black creatures were falling from the portal hundreds of feet from the ground, to the park. They fell for minutes, and did not pile up, but when they fell, they disappeared. The creatures stopped falling after 5 minutes, but the portal stayed open. Then, a woman shouted as she saw one of the creatures leap from a rooftop onto the arena, mere feet from Eald and I.

It was black and about the size of a man, but its back hunched. Its claws were sharp, and small blue lines ran from its glowing yellow, lid-less eyes to its tentacles. There were tentacles on its bald head, and they extended for about 2 feet. It suddenly looked around at the people and shouts were heard around the city. A small portal appeared in the ground, and another creature appeared and exited the portal before it disappeared. In the time span of 5 seconds, about 10 portals appeared on the arena. The creatures failed to notice us, and then began running towards the spectators of the Tournament.

The people began running for their lives, as the creatures jumped on people and clawed them in the chest to death. Hearts began rising up from the killed people's bodies, before a strange black smoke enveloped the hearts and they disappeared. The creatures chased the people, and shouts were heard across the city. Then, my blue plastic sword was flung from my hands by an unknown force, and a different blade appeared. It was extremely strange. Its handle was a rectangular white block, with its edges cut into spikes. The center of the block was cut off, and a small black pole, apparently where I held this blade, was connected to the white block. A grey feathery rope-looking thing was attached to the end of the block. The blade itself was a black pole, about three feet long. At the last foot of the pole there were 2 white spikes, with two gray spikes in-between.

A few seconds after I got the blade, Eald stood up, gasping.

'The Keyblade!' he shouted.

'What? This is… a Keyblade? What is a Keyblade?' I asked him.

'No time to explain, we have to get…' he was cut off by a portal opening on the ground before us. Instantly, many more began to appear. From them, the black creatures appeared, and started leaping towards us.

I didn't need any help to know that I needed to destroy these things, and as they tried to attack, I struck them with my blade. They instantly disintegrated into black smoke, and I began to attack more of them. Eald's hands began to glow yellow, and a fire formed around them. He laughed, and as his eyes began to glow purple, he aimed his hands at the dark creatures constantly spawning from the portals. He shouted something I couldn't understand, and fireballs began to fly from his hands. As they touched the dark creatures, they exploded in fire, and he did so for several seconds. By the time he finished, there were less than half as many as there were before.

Still, there were many, and they continued to spawn. So, he continued to shoot fireballs, even though more slowly. I continued fighting with the Keyblade, and then I saw I was surrounded. I jumped up quickly, as high as I could. With the Keyblade, I felt myself even further augmented, and I saw myself jump over 15 feet into the air, followed by the shadowy creatures. They were slower in the air, and I cut them down extremely quickly. As I fell back to the ground, I felt myself land on one, and destroyed it. I ran to Eald, trying to stick together with him for better protection. Then, I heard a great boom from behind me. I barely dared to look behind me, but I did so, and I dropped the Keyblade in shock. On the wall of the building Jacob, Anthony, and me were going to investigate, there was a massive portal almost as large as the one above the park.

Eald was in shock, and I felt the Keyblade back in my hands. I didn't want to know how it did that, who Eald really is, and what's is going on, I just wanted to get out of here, NOW. As if reading my mind, Eald shouted for me to follow, and he ran in the Memory Skyscraper, and I followed, looking back. Instantly, a huge clawed hand came through the portal. Small blue lines were covering the arm like circuits on a computer. Its claws were, on average, probably 20 feet long, and I quickly ran inside. I followed Eald into the basement, and found that the door at the end of the basement was fully open, except a dark smoke poured out of it slowly.

'Oh no, oh no…' Eald said to himself, frowning and sighing.

'What is it?' I asked.

'That door. It leads to the heart of this world, the one thing those creatures out there want most. That is why they're here.' He said, rubbing his head. 'Marcello, I'm afraid that our worlds are gone. There's nothing we can do now, there are too many creatures within the heart of the world to save it.' He said. 'Follow me, we're getting out of this place.' He sighed, and stood up, running towards the stair.

I followed, and we found ourselves outside in front of the memory skyscraper. I couldn't believe what he said, and even while running through the town towards the park, I still thought about it. Once we reached the park, we looked behind at the distant portal in front of the Memory Skyscraper, and were in shock. The portal was gone, and in its place, atop a crushed building, was the largest creature either of us had ever seen. It was a snake-like creature, except it had a head similar to the creatures we'd seen, and it had huge arms. Its claws were perhaps 30 feet long in average, and it was 1000 feet tall, I believe, from my view of it 'standing up'. The whole snake-like body was probably one and a half thousand feet long.

'Run, it's the Ophidian! Quickly!' Eald shouted, turning around and running full speed towards the center of the park. I began running after him, and as I looked around, I found that the Ophidian was following us. After about 5 minutes, the Ophidian had reached the edge of the park, and we had reached the portal.

'Ok now, what are we supposed to do?' I asked, looking up at the portal.

'Hold up your Keyblade, aim it towards the portal.' He said.

I did so, and as I aimed, a ray of white light shot up from my blade.

'I will meet you on the other side of the portal!' He said, before disappearing.

As the ray shot up, I was relieved, and then I looked behind, in shock. Thousands of the creatures surrounded me, forming a huge circle around me. Just a few hundred feet from me, the Ophidian slithered towards me, and it held up its long arms. I looked up at the ray, and after a second or two, it touched the portal. The portal became gray, and I began flying up the ray of light into the portal. Down below, I saw the massive hole of creatures, and the huge Ophidian, as they all grew into mere specks, before I entered the portal…


	3. Chapter 2: The Tower of Yen Sid

Chapter 2: The Tower of Yen Sid

I felt myself flying through the air, literally pulled towards an unknown source by an even more unknown force. I was in the dark portal, zooming through the air. To my left and right, colors mixed and matched. It was as if I was in a tube, hundreds of feet in diameter, with black, purple, red, and orange walls. The walls were like fog and smoke, sometimes like clouds. It was hard to describe what it looked like, and as I flew, I was watched by heartless. Although I expected them to attack, they couldn't. It appeared that I was flying too fast and they were not flying as fast as I was. So I just closed my eyes, and waited.

At last, I opened my eyes to a huge boom. I was still in the portal, but I was flying towards a large black hole at the other end. It didn't appear like a black hole like those found in space, but it was just a large circular shape, made of a pitch-black fog. I neared it, and felt cold, like I did with the storm back on the city of Rolin. I closed my eyes, then after a few moments, felt myself fly at a much slower speed—towards the ground. I landed with a loud thump on the ground. I just laid there for a second, with my face on the ground, and turned over. I spit out dirt, and felt the ground. It was grass, probably about half an inch tall and over clay dirt.

I lay there for a few seconds with my eyes closed, happy to be out of that portal. Then, I opened my eyes. The light of the sun caused me to squint, and then I opened my eyes and sat up. It was still daylight, and judging by the sun's strength and position, it was probably noon. I was on a small flat grass area. To my left and right, the grass ended in a row of bushes. Beyond the bushes, as if I was on a plateau, the land stopped and made a ninety-degree edge facing towards the ground. Then, I looked into the distance, and saw nothing but clouds. I ran to the edge, and looked down. I was on an island, floating in the sky, with a field of purple clouds thousands of feet below, and no apparent land under it. There was a small path through the bushes that led to a sort of peninsula (the best word to describe it).

I walked through the 5-foot-thick path to the edge, and then I heard a strange sound. I looked down, and saw that a set of purple railroad tracks was floating in the air, stopping only a few feet to my left, but continuing for a hundred feet to my right before disappearing. Then, I looked back, the only direction I had not investigated. I saw a massive set of three beige towers, not straight but turned, and with pyramid-like green roofs. The one to the right was only about 15 feet tall, the one to the left had a door and was about 30 feet tall, and the middle one was about 50 feet, with large wooden double-doors. I slowly stepped towards it, cautiously, and opened the door. The inside was painted a lighter beige, with strange markings. Circular stairs led up the tower, and I moved towards them.

I walked up for a few seconds, and then I saw a portal a few feet away. I didn't trust portals much, but regardless, I walked through. At the other side of the portal, I found myself in a stair that went diagonally through the tower. I looked down, and found that probably 40 feet below me, a shield of brilliant light prevented me from seeing beyond it. Above me, I saw the tower extended 70 feet more, which was impossible for a 50-foot-tall tower. Still, I moved on, and found a door at the end of the ladder. I opened it, and found that I was in a circular room. The walls had star drawings all over them, and were dark blue. There was another door, and I moved through it to see myself in another stair, 30 feet or so above the other. It looked like the other one.

I walked through yet another door at the other side of the stair. This time, I was in a different room, a circular room with a hanging chandelier. The walls were yellow, and a huge desk with a throne was in the center of the room. The walls were littered with shelves of books, and there were two doors, one to my left and one to my right. Then, I heard speech from the door to the right, and the door opened. A wizard with a long white beard and thick eyebrows, wearing a blue hat and robe, walked into the room. He was turned around talking to someone, and then as he turned to the room, his eyes widened.

'Who are you? How did you find this tower?' The old man said.

'I'm not sure.' I said, and explained the whole story from the start. He rubbed his chin.

'Eald'Narche, eh? Well, well, I think I might know who you are then. Is your name Marcello by any chance?' He asked, smiling.

'Yes, it is.' I replied, unsure of his response.

'Well then, I believe that you've come here for a reason.' He said, smiling brightly. 'Eald has been a great help ever since he offered his services, learning about the heartless from a man who visited him in his city home, Rolin. He came to me, offering to help me against them, and I taught him everything. He told me he knew of a boy in his home city named Marcello, who was a keyblade-wielder.' The man explained.

'Keyblade? Is that what this is?' I said, looking down at the blade in my hands.

'Yes. There are five of them, and you were the second of them to get your keyblade. Anyway, he came to me, and told me he could help me fight the heartless.' The man said, sighing. 'The universe is made up of space, and of worlds, which share a single sky but are hundreds of millions of miles away from eachother. The worlds were all in light, until greed began in a world called The Everlasting, and people fought over the light. Darkness was created, and everyone transformed into creatures called the heartless, creatures made of darkness which seek hearts to gain power from. They seek the hearts of people, and hearts of entire worlds. Eald'Narche has told me that he has known about you, and that you opened the door to the heart of your world last night. You gained hundreds of hearts worth of power, too much power to describe. A few months ago, unfortunately, a man named Ansem began research on hearts, only to realize his mistakes. He told his apprentice to stop, but he, along with five others, refused. The worlds themselves conversed, against their peoples' knowledge, about how to stop this darkness, and created the five keyblades…' He was explaining, and I cut him off.

'So, you're saying this weapon of mine is made by worlds?' I asked, shocked at his story.

'Yes. The first keyblade, the key of dawn, was given to the king of a kingdom in another world, and the world itself spoke to him about what he must do. His people invented gummi ships, and he travelled to this tower to learn how to fight and use magic. I taught him everything he knows, and he gave me some of his gummi ships. He travelled to the world of Radiant Garden, and spoke to Ansem. He explained to him what he knew, but Ansem told the king, named Mickey, that his researchers were too obsessed. Mickey learned that they were mass-producing artificial heartless. Sure enough, all of the researchers were killed during a breakout of the heartless there. They became what are called Nobodies, creatures that remain once their hearts are gone.' He said, frowning.

'Wait, does this mean that my home, my world, was taken over by the heartless?' I asked

'Yes, I'm sorry. It appears that the heartless have gotten to its heart.' He said

'So does that mean my world has become a nobody?' I asked, hiding my sorrow.

'Nobody knows, this is the first world to be taken by the heartless. Maybe it hasn't, and maybe it has.' He said. 'Still, I think its time that you fulfill your destiny.' He said, smiling.

'You're going to train me? I'm not a warrior type of…'

'Nonsense! You can jump 15 feet and run as fast as a rabbit with the power you've absorbed. With training, that will double, or even triple! The keys of power, destiny, dawn, light, and darkness, have chosen you as one of their users.' He said, his face bright.

'Ok then.' I nod. 'But what am I supposed to do with the key of power?' I asked.

'You must go to each world, and lock the door to its heart. You must destroy as many heartless as you can to stop their attacking. And, you must find the nobodies, and get as much information as you can about them.' He said quickly, walking over to the door to my left.

'So… One more question, before you start training me and touring me around here.' I said. 'What happened to the world, The Everlasting?'

'The Everlasting, is now a wasteland. There is no light, except a dim sun. It is where the heartless lie, inside purple-black rocks and jel-like objects. It is the home of every non-artificial heartless, and the home of the creature that made saving your world impossible. You might know it as the Ophidian.' He replied. 'OH! I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yen Sid, with my assistants Flora, Fauna, and Meryweather.'

I clenched at the thought of that creature, and yet I smiled knowing the names of these people I would spend the next few months with. I followed Yen Sid to a hallway with windows. There were many doors, which he told me in order were the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, training complex, living rooms, bedrooms, and gummi ship hangar. I asked him what a gummi ship was, and he told me its how I'd be getting around the universe.

'How can you get all these rooms into a small tower like this?' I asked.

'Because, the doors are portals. Each of them leads to one of the different floating islands around this one, a few hundred feet away. Each island is large enough to hold one of the areas I mentioned.' He replied, as he opened the door to the gummi ship hangar. On the other side was a huge room, half of it covered by a set of grappling pillars holding 5 starships in place. The other side was a set of mechanical arms with a variety of tools. On the far side of the room, the wall was torn off to make a hole through which the starships pass. 'That is where we hold the gummi ships' pointing to the starships, 'and there is where we make new ones or modify the ones we have' pointing to the arms.

'Where do you store all the stuff that these gummi ships are made of?' I asked.

'They are made of gummi's, which Flora stores at the kitchen island, for some reason.' Yen Sid said, laughing. 'I will teach you how to fly the gummi ships, during your 5-month training.'

Yen Sid led me back into the door, and we went to the training complex. I found myself in a white room, like those in hospital surgery rooms, but it was about 100 feet in diameter, circle-shaped. There were three smaller rooms to my center, left, and right. They were labeled 'Gummi ship training', 'Magic training', and 'Weapon training'.

'As you can see, this place is divided into three areas. The gummi ship training is a simulation, where you learn the controls in a simulated space enviroment, which spans four planets and some asteroid fields. The weapons training room is also a simulation, which includes a hundred heartless I made up of, with certain statistics. You put on a suit and visor, and you have a virtual keyblade, and fight the heartless in many enviroments. Finally, there is the magic training room, where I will teach you how to perform the most important magical abilities, including travelling from world to world using the corridor of darkness. It would normally cause your heart to erode, but you are protected by the sheer amount of power you hold in your keyblade and heart.' Yen Sid said, taking a breath after his explanation. 'Now lets go tour the living room and dining room.'

We left the room and went to the dining and living rooms. They were not as interesting as the two first rooms though. The dining room was basically a large rectangle table with a 'teleview', the magical equivelant of a television. The living room was a large room with a beautiful carpet, massage chairs, a fireplace, and couches. I knew this would be a difficult, but also rewarding five months of my life. I knew it would end up making the heartless, and the Ophidian, pay for all they have done.


End file.
